The disclosure generally relates to a technology of network communication security control and, more particularly, to a forged command filtering system, a collaborative operating system, and a related command authentication circuit.
As the progress of Internet technologies, related applications have become much more diversified than before. Since enormous amount of service devices for use in commercial applications or consumer utilization have been developed, various types of information security threats will become more troublesome. For example, in the upcoming era of IoT (Internet of things), the quantity of networking devices will increase more dramatically, and most communications and interactions among these networking devices will be automatically conducted without user intervention. In addition, when the concept of smart manufacturing like Industry 4.0 is widely applied, more and more devices need to automatically conduct collaborative operations with each other to achieve specific task without user intervention.
However, malicious program codes or intruders within the Internet or other networking environments may invade into the system through the interaction among networking devices and utilize forged command to maliciously manipulate the infected devices to perform various operations, thereby resulting in unpredictable damages and adverse consequence.